Memories from the past
by Kouta Yanagi
Summary: Kita memang harus bangkit dari masa lalu  Meninggalkannya untuk terus maju  Tapi…  Kita tidak boleh lari dan lupa akan masa lalu  Karena masa lalu adalah bagian dari diri kita sendiri
1. Chapter 1

_Kita memang harus bangkit dari masa lalu_

_Meninggalkannya untuk terus maju_

_Tapi…_

_Kita tidak boleh lari dan lupa akan masa lalu_

_Karena masa lalu adalah bagian dari diri kita sendiri_

_Fuyu no Asyafujisaki present_

_~Memories From The Past~_

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), typo, plotless dan teman-temannya _

_Rated : T_

_Don't like don't read and please be easy on me_

_Douzo_

_Chapitre 1 : Unexpected result_

Tap…Tap…Tap

Sebuah dengungan langkah kaki membahana di sepenjuru sekolah. Menandakan bahwa suasana saat itu sangatlah sepi. Hanya ada semilir angin yang berhembus lembut. Membawa kesejukan sesaat di tengah teriknya matahari siang itu. Seorang gadis berambut indigo menghentikan langkahnya sesaat guna merapikan helaian-helaian rambutnya yang tadi sempat dipermainkan angin. Mata lavendernya menjelajahi setiap sudut sebuah lapangan tenis yang terhampar di hadapannya. Lapangan hijau tersebut sunyi senyap, bertolak belakang dengan keadaan beberapa jam lalu yang diisi oleh teriakan beberapa orang siswa dan siswi. Menyemangati seseorang atau sebuah tim yang sedang berlaga. Tatapannya terhenti kala ia menatap seseorang yang tengah duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang seraya menggengam sebuah buku dan tak lupa, sebuah earphone melekat di kedua telinganya. Tanpa sadar gadis itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum ketika memandangnya. Walau hanya sesaat, entah mengapa sudah membuat gadis itu merasa senang, tergambar jelas di wajah mulusnya yang kini terkikik pelan, berusaha menghapus pikiran yang sempat terlintas tadi. Ia sempat terlihat memerhatikan sebuah benda bulat berwarna biru tua sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sepi, menuju kelasnya, untuk bersiap pulang.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, sepertinya gadis itu harus menunda niatnya untuk pulang sesaat. Langkah kakinya terhenti kala ia mendengar beberapa orang sedang bercakap di dalam. Bukan bercakap sebenarnya kata yang tepat, melainkan berbisik. Karena suara mereka terlalu pelan untuk bisa didengar dengan jelas. Gadis tersebut sebenarnya bukanlah tipe orang yang senang mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lain, tapi karena ia merasa namanya disebut-sebut, ia pun membiarkan rasa penasaran itu mendominasi dirinya. Ia membuang keinginannya untuk beranjak pergi – karena tidak ingin mendengarkan – kemudian berdiri dengan tenang di balik pintu ruang kelas yang tertutup, mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" seseorang memulai pembicaraan setelah hening sesaat.

"Apa lagi, kalau bukan memberitahunya !" seru seseorang dengan nada meninggi, keliahatan sekali kalau ia tak suka pembicaraan ini.

"Bisa kau pelankan sedikit suara mu Kiba? Jangan sampai Hinata mendengar hal ini!" ucap seseorang. Dari nada bicaranya terselip nada sarkastis.

Gadis dibalik pintu tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengarnya, mereka tidak tahu kalau seseorang yang mereka ingin tidak mendengarkan malahan sekarang sedang mendengar dengan seksama. Menunggu sampai ia menemukan inti dari pembicaraan ini. Sebenarnya, sudah lama sekali Hinata ~gadis yang berdiri di belakang pintu~ ingin mendengar hal ini. Akhir-akhir ini, teman-temanya sering berbisik-bisik di belakang Hinata. Ia sudah pernah mencoba bertanya pada mereka ketika "tertangkap basah", tapi mereka hanya menjawab, itu bukan apa-apa, ataukah mereka langsung mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa maklum kala itu karena ia pikir suatu saat nanti, ketika mereka sudah merasa siap, mereka pasti akan menceritakannya. Ya pasti.

Pikiran Hinata yang tadi melayang-layang, akhirnya kembali terfokus, kala sebuah suara memulai pembicaraan itu kembali;

"Ya, itu memang benar. Kita harus segera memberitahunya, sebelum ia melihat hal yang lebih buruk."

"Hal yang lebih buruk ? Seperti apa?" ucap sesorang tak mengerti.

"Apa kalian tega mengatakannya? Apa kalian ingin menghancurkannya?" ucap seseorang, sekali lagi dengan nada sarkastis, tapi agak sedikit meninggi. Mungkin karena terbawa emosi.

"Terus apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan mentang-mentang kau sahabat karib_nya_, lantas kau membiarkan ini terjadi?" tanya seseorang. Yang Hinata yakini pasti adalah Kiba.

"Ini salah, kita semua tahu ini salah. Tapi kenapa tidak ada satupun dari kita yang ingin menghentikan ini?" lanjut Kiba, masih dengan nada sengit seraya meremas rambutnya, frustasi.

"Ha~h…Sudahlah, hentikan pembicaraan bodoh ini, merepotkan. Seperti yang telah Kiba katakan, kita memang tidak boleh menyembunyikan hal ini lebih lama lagi. Tapi siapa yang akan mengatakannya?" ucap seseorang dengan nada malas.

Sesaat ketika suara malas tersebut menghilang, sunyi kembali menyapa. Tidak ada yang berani mengatakan apa-apa, walau hanya sebuah bantahan apalagi jawaban. Semuanya kedengaran begitu tenggelam dalam alam pikiran masing-masing. Detik berganti menit, masih tak ada jawaban, yang terdengar hanyalah helaan nafas yang sesekali dihembuskan oleh masing-masing orang di balik pintu. Gadis berambut indigo hanya bisa sabar menunggu diseberang pintu, menunggu kelanjutan pembicaraan yang melibatkan namanya.

"Aaaaaah….! Kalian mau diam-diaman sampai kapan sih….? Nyebelin tau..!" seseorang berteriak frustasi, berusaha memecah keheningan yang sempat terbentuk selama beberapa saat.

Teriakan tersebut dengan sukses menarik kembali pikiran orang-orang yang tengah terlibat dalam pembicaraan di tengah ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut. Mereka memandang orang yang berteriak frustasi tersebut dengan bermacam-macam reaksi dan ekspresi.

Sebenarnya mereka juga sangat jengah dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba mencekam seperti ini. Hanya berawal dari sebuah perbincangan ringan untuk membunuh waktu. Kemudian berubah menjadi perbincangan yang berat dan rumit. Tapi, mereka juga sadar, bahwa masalah yang menjadi pokok pembicaraan ini harus segera diselesaikan, kalau ingin terhindar dari risiko terburuk.

Hinata masih tetap bersabar di tempatnya. Mendengarkan dan menunggu merupakan aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh sang gadis lavender. Ia juga mulai lelah, karena pembicaraan yang sedari tadi ia dengar tidak membawanya pada sebuah kesimpulan apapun. Pikirannya masih terus berspekulasi, mencoba menerka-nerka maksud dan inti pembicaraan ini. Hatinya sibuk ia tata sedemikian rupa untuk menghapus semua kekhawatiran dan perasaan yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Ia tidak ingin berprasangka apa-apa terlebih dahulu. Karena semuanya belum jelas.

Menit demi menit telah terlewati, walaupun perhatian mereka telah teralihkan, tapi pikiran mereka tetaplah melayang-layang. Otak mereka masih sibuk memikirkan berbagai macam hal. Masing-masing dari mereka terlihat seperti telah memiliki sebuah ataupun beberapa ide untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, akan tetapi tak satupun dari mereka ~ yang kelihatannya memiliki ide ~ berminat untuk menelurkan ide mereka tersebut. Mereka terlihat seperti masih takut dan ragu dengan ide mereka sendiri. Hal ini sepertinya malah membuat Hinata makin tak sabaran. Ia benar-benar dibuat gemes dengan tingkah teman-temannya tersebut. Yang sempat ia intip beberapa saat yang lalu, dengan sangat hati-hati agar tak ketahuan.

Cewek berambut indigo tersebut hanya terlihat menghela nafas beberapa kali. Ia benar-benar dibuat frustasi oleh tingkah teman-temannya. Ia sebenarnya gemas ingin masuk dan memaksa mereka mengatakan yang sebenarnya tapi hati nuraninya mencegah hal tersebut. Ia terlalu tidak tegaan memaksa orang lain. Selain itu, ia juga yakin, mereka pasti tidak akan menjawab dan segera mengalihkan perhatian gadis tersebut. Lagi.

Matahari terlihat mulai condong ke ufuk barat. Sinarnya juga telah sedikit memudar mengurangi sengatnya. Udara terasa tidak terlalu panas lagi. Hembusan angin lembut menambah kesejukan saat itu.

"Baiklah… Biar aku yang mengatakannya…!" ucap seseorang lantang.

Belaian angin tersebut sepertinya telah menyentuh dan menggerakkan diri salah satu dari mereka untuk bersua. Mendengar ucapan lantang tersebut beberapa dari mereka terkesiap kaget, adapula yang hanya bisa bengong, saking tercenggangnya. Ini benar-benar ucapan yang sangat berani, sekaligus menjadi hal yang begitu ditunggu-tunggu. Hinata yang telah menunggu begitu lama, hanya bisa bengong mengetahui suara siapa yang tadi bersua. Sempat terlihat bahu mungilnya sedikit bergetar.

"Baka yo…! Pelankan sedikit suara mu, Naruto Baka…!" Ucap seseorang sengit. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara seseorang meringis, yang Hinata yakini adalah Naruto seraya mengelus-elus kepalanya yang telah menjadi korban "tak bersalah".

"Huss, kau juga Sakura~chan, pelankan suara mu…!" ucap suara lain.

"Go, gomen.."ucap Sakura pelan.

Hinata benar-benar kehabisan kesabarannya kali ini, sedari tadi ia terus berdiri, menunggu hingga mendapatkan jawaban, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia bahkan tidak menemukan sedikit pun titik terang dalam masalah ini. Maka dari itu ia mulai mengambil keputusan, keputusan yang seharusnya ia ambil sejak tadi, bahkan mungkin juga sejak lama. Ia merentangkan jemarinya untuk menggeser pintu kayu bercat putih dengan aksen biru langit itu. Terdengar bunyi halus, tanda pintu terbuka dengan mulus. Semua wajah yang tengah terlibat "obrolan singkat", menoleh dengan cepat ke arah pintu yang menggeser terbuka. Tergambar sedikit pada ekspresi muka mereka perasaan kaget dan juga tegang. Menanti kedatangan seseorang dari pintu yang terbuka. Sekarang wajah mereka benar-benar kaget. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo melangkah masuk dengan pandangan lurus kearah mereka. Pandangan itu seolah menuntut, entah apa, mereka sulit mendeskripsikannya, ataukah mungkin mereka takut mengakui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya telah ia ketahui.

Suasana tegang tiba-tiba menyelubungi atmosfer, menggantung di kelas di mana lima orang penghuninya berhadapan dengan seorang gadis indigo yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk. Mereka semua, setelah sadar dari kebengongan sesaat, menjadi salah tingkah. Hal ini dikarenakan kali ini mereka benar-benar telah tertangkap "basah".

Hinata memandang mereka tajam dengan mata lavendernya, sejurus kemudian berkata,

"Maaf karena sudah menguping pembicaraan kalian, tapi, tolong beritahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi….?"

Setelah mengatakannya, Hinata kemudian membungkukkan badannya, tanda kalau ia benar-benar mengharapkan penjelasan dan juga permintaan maaf, seraya menutup kedua bola matanya. Mereka berlima yang melihat sikap dan gestur tubuh Hinata merasa tidak tega. Kenapa Hinata yang harus meminta maaf ? bukankah seharusnya mereka yang berhutang maaf karena telah merahasiakan ini sekian lama ? Mereka secara bersamaan hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, mereka bingung harus melakukan ataupun mengatakan apa, sementara Hinata masih terus membungkukkan badan dan belum juga membuka matanya. Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan yang timbul, pria berambut coklat itu melangkah maju ke arah Hinata yang masih saja membungkukkan badan. Ia mengangkat wajah Hinata lembut, memberitahunya untuk segera menegakkan diri. Hinata merespon hal tersebut dengan menegakkan tubuhnya, bola mata lavendernya terbuka dan menatap bola mata pria di hadapannya.

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata berbicara pelan tapi kemudian dipotong oleh Kiba

"Tidak seharusnya kau yang meminta maaf, tapi aku, eh tidak kami semua minta maaf Hinata-chan, Sebenarnya…." Ucapannya terputus kala ia mendekatkan bibirnya untuk berbisik di telinga Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menyembunyikan bola mata lavendernya sekali lagi, seraya menajamkan pendengarannya. Berusaha mendengar dan memahami apa yang diucapkan, atau lebih tepatnya dibisikkan oleh pria tersebut.

Ada kira-kira lima menit Kiba membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hinata, wajah dan ekspresi Hinata tetaplah tenang dan tidak berubah sejak tadi, kontras sekali dengan wajah teman-temannya yang terlihat tegang dan cemas menanti reaksi gadis lavender itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Kiba menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga Hinata, menunggu reaksi sang gadis atas perkataannya tadi. Mata gadis itu terbuka,menampakkan kedua lavendernya. Mereka semua tengah menunggu dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas mengenai reaksi Hinata. Tapi kemudian ekspresi harap-harap cemas mereka lenyap, tergantikan ekspresi lain berupa keterkejutan yang ditandai dengan munculnya beberapa kerutan tanda tak percaya yang tercetak di dahi mereka. Ekspresi itu muncul setelah melihat raut muka Hinata, wajah putihnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja – tidak bahkan terlalu tenang – apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan ekspresinya sebelum ini. Tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda bahwa Hinata akan mengeluarkan reaksi negatif, hal inilah yang memancing sejuta pertanyaan untuk terus berputar dibenak kelima orang tersebut. Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memutuskan unuk bertanya kepada Hinata tentang responnya yang meleset jauh dari bayangan mereka semua,

"Hinata~chan ? kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm..? ada apa Naruto~kun? Baik-baik saja? Ya biasa saja..!" ucap Hinata ringan disertai sebuah senyuman manis yang terpatri di bibir ranumnya.

"Biasa saja..? apa maksud…"

"Jadi Hinata~chan sudah tahu?" Sakura berucap. Nada suaranya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan akan perkataan Hinata.

"Kalau hal _itu _aku…." Ucapan Hinata terpotong setelah kedua tangan Kiba mencengkram kedua bahu mungil Hinata kuat. "Apa maksud mu dengan hal _itu_? kau mengucapkannya seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang remeh?" Kiba setengah berteriak ke arah Hinata.

Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Dan sekarang Hinata malah menganggap remeh masalah ini, masalah yang seolah menjadi momok selama berminggu-minggu hanya karena ia tahu akan hal ini. Kiba memandang tajam Hinata, dengan kedua tangan yang masih mencengkram bahu Hinata, kemudian berkata dengan nada sarkastik, "Kamu sudah tahu masalah ini tapi kamu tidak bereaksi apapun? Tetap bersikap seolah tidak tahu apa-apa? Membiarkannya berbuat seenaknya? Oh Hinata! Kau ini apa? Demi Kami~sama, kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Hinata yang mendengar perkataan tajam nan menusuk yang dilontarkan Kiba hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa seraya menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap mata Kiba yang memandangnya tajam dari tadi.

"Kiba hentikan kata-kata mu..!" Sakura berusaha angkat suara untuk menghentikan Kiba yang mulai kalap, tidak tega terhadap Hinata. Tapi usaha Sakura tidaklah membuahkan hasil, hal itu tidaklah cukup menghentikan Kiba yang memang sedang sedikit kalap. Kiba mulai jengah melihat Hinata yang hanya bisa menunduk tanpa sedikitpun berusaha merespon semua perkataan – atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pertanyaan berupa bentakan – dari Kiba. Ia mengangkat dagu Hinata, berusaha membuat Hinata menatapnya, kemudian melanjutkan perkataanya, "Sampai kapan kamu mau bersikap seperti ini?" terselip nada sarkastis disetiap kata yang diucapkan Kiba tadi. "Aaaku..aku..aku…" Hinata tergagap menanggapi perkataan Kiba dan merasa gugup karena harus menatap mata Kiba yang sedang menyala-nyala. Ia sedikit meringis karena Kiba makin mengencangkan cengkraman di bahunya. Kelima orang lainnya sebenarnya tidak tega melihat hal ini, tapi entah mengapa jauh di dasar hati mereka, mereka menyetujui reaksi Kiba, bukan karena Kiba jahat terhadap Hinata, bukan! Hal ini ia lakukan justru karena ia sangat sayang kepada Hinata. Akhirnya salah seorang dari mereka melangkah mendekat ke arah Kiba dan Hinata. Seorang pemuda bertampang malas, seperti seseorang yang baru saja bangun tidur. Pemuda itu baru saja akan menarik Kiba menjauh ketika terdengar suara halus pintu yang tengah dibuka. Setelah pintu putih itu terbuka muncullah seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tengah menggunakan sebuah earphone di kedua belah telinganya. Mata onyxnya langsung menyipit ketika melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan kehadapannya. Ia melepas earphone yang tadi melekat di kedua telingannya seraya melangkah maju.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata, Kiba?" ia kemudian berucap.

"Aah, Sasuke~kun! Kiba~kun tidak melakukan apapun kok..! i..iya kan Kiba~kun?" Hinata berusaha berujar sewajar mungkin, tak lupa sebuah senyuman selalu ia sertai setiap kali ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hinata adalah orang pertama yang tersadar dari keterkejutan akan kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Ia masih memandang Kiba dengan sebuah senyuman manis terpatri di wajah putihnya. Kiba yang melihatnya entah mengapa merasa muak. Ia kemudian melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di bahu Hinata dan berjalan mendekati tas sekolah yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia kemudian berjalan keluar kelas, melewati Hinata, yang ia beri tatapan dingin nan tajam kemudian mendengus mengejek. Lima puluh sentimeter lagi menuju pintu keluar, Kiba berhenti sejenak. Mendengus kesal sebagai pembuka, kemudian berkata, "Terus Hinata!…Terus! Bersikaplah seperti itu terus! Menjijikkan! Aku harap kamu tidak menyesal dan menangis pada akhirnya" Kiba berbalik menghadap Hinata, memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin sejenak kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar kelas. Sasuke yang mendengarnya sedikit tersinggung, ia hampir saja mengejar Kiba dan meminta pertanggungjawabannya kalau saja Hinata tidak berusaha menahannya dan mengatakan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Sasuke yang melihat wajah Hinata yang berusaha menahan air mata hanya bisa menurut mengikuti ucapan Hinata. Kelima orang lainnya yang awalnya hanya bisa cengok campur bengong akhirnya tersadar ketika mendengar suara Ten-Ten yang memanggil-manggil nama Kiba seraya berlari menyusul dengan tas sekolah di tangan.

To be continued

Hallo Minna~san, Asyafujisaki desu…!

Oh ya, Asya ini masih Author baru, yang masih perlu belajar,_ so please be easy on me, ne?_

Asya tau ni fanfic mungkin banyak typo.a. (mungkin yah, gak tau juga) tapi Asya udah usahain supaya typo.a tidak banyak… Jadi bagi yang melihat kesalahan saya, tolong bantu saya memperbaiki.a lewat ketikan anda di review. Dan bagi yang menginginkan fanfic ini lanjut juga tolong bales di review, begitu pula yang menginginkan fic ini didelete, yah tinggal bilang juga. Dan untuk kritikan, jujur saya juga menginginkan.a _but please use your polite language and attitude. So I will try my best to change my fault.._

Yosh, baiklah segitu dulu dari Asya, Akhir kata arigatou ne, xie-xie, danke schon, terimakasih, gracias, komauo~yo, thank you for read this fic..^.^


	2. Unintended situation

_Kita memang harus bangkit dari masa lalu_

_Meninggalkannya untuk terus maju_

_Tapi…._

_Kita tidak boleh lari dan lupa akan masa lalu_

_Karena masa lalu adalah bagian dari diri kita sendiri_

_Fuyu no Asyafujisaki present_

_~Memories From The Past~_

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), typo, plotless dan teman-temannya _

_Rated : T_

_Don't like don't read and please be easy on me_

_Douzo_

_Chapitre 2 : Unintended situation_

"Hinata.." sebuah suara mengalun pelan memecah kesunyian yang sedari tadi menggantung, sedikit mengagetkan seorang gadis bermata lavender yang merasa namanya dipanggil. Gadis itu, gadis yang bernama Hinata itu menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, memandang seorang pemuda bermata onyx yang tadi menariknya ke alam kesadaraannya kembali. Gadis itu sedikit mengurutkan dahi ketika sang pemuda hanya menatapnya dalam diam, menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ada ap…"

"Kiba, ada apa dengannya?" Hinata mencoba berucap, tapi perkataannya terpotong oleh pertanyaan lain dari pemuda di sampingnya.

"E..ee..eh?" balas Hinata gugup.

"Tidak biasanya Kiba bersikap seperti itu," sang pemuda berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan kening sedikit mengkerut kemudian bertanya,

"Sasuke~kun?" walau wajah sang pemuda, yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu nampak tenang, tapi Hinata tetap dapat merasakan perasaan cemas dan, er.. sedikit takut melekat di suara yang dikeluarkan oleh sang pemuda. Hinata kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan lembut yang menenangkan kemudian berkata, "daijobu, Sasuke~kun! Daijobu..!"

Hening sejenak menyapa, Sasuke kembali diam seribu bahasa tidak mampu melihat wajah Hinata yang sedang tersenyum lembut. Tak lama kemudian Hinata berdiri dari posisinya yang sejak tadi terduduk kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke pelan seraya berucap, "Ayo Sasuke~kun, busnya sudah datang…!"

Sasuke memandangi Hinata lama, sedikit tertegun, kemudian dengan satu langkah pasti mendahului Hinata melangkah masuk ke dalam bus, guna merubah posisinya dari yang ditarik menjadi yang menarik. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum, awalnya sebuah senyum manis seraya tersipu malu dengan rona merah di wajahnya yang sudah mencapai tingkat akut, tapi kemudian senyum itu perlahan memudar, digantikan dengan sebuah senyuman miris.

.

.

.

Di dalam bus, Hinata dan Sasuke memilih tempat duduk yang agak ke belakang. Suasana bus yang agak sunyi karena hanya diisi lima orang penumpang lain selain mereka berdua membuat pikiran Hinata mau tidak mau kembali melayang-layang. Mata lavendernya memandang kosong pemandangan yang terpampang di jendela bus. Tangan kirinya ia pakai untuk menopang bobot kepalanya yang sekarang tengah memandang ke arah kiri, ke arah jendela besar yang menawarkan pemandangan aktivitas manusia sehari-hari. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya memandang Hinata dalam diam. Ia percaya dan yakin, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi tadi. Ia tahu Hinata memang bukanlah tipe wanita yang cerewet, ia bahkan lebih condong ke tipe pemalu, tapi diamnya Hinata kali ini berbeda. Ia lebih banyak melamun sekarang. Tapi kalau Sasuke bertanya tentang masalah tadi, Hinata pasti langsung berkata _'semuanya baik-baik saja' _kemudian tersenyum lembut menenangkan. Nah hal inilah yang ia takutkan, kalau Hinata sudah mengeluarkan _senyuman itu_, Sasuke yakin, ia pasti akan tak berdaya. Dan kalau boleh jujur, ia takut akan berbuat yang 'tidak-tidak'.

Hening kembali menggantung, suasana kala itu begitu menyejukkan karena terik sang mentari sudah mulai memudar, walau cahayanya masih tetap menerangi. Sasuke yang merasa lelah karena menuggu Hinata kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, yang lebih mirip seringaian ke arah Hinata yang tengah memandang ke luar jendela.

"Tuk"

Kemudian dengan sekali gerakan Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya di bahu mungil sang gadis yang tengah melamun tersebut. Membiarkan bobot kepalanya ditopang oleh bahu mungil nan rapuh milik sang gadis. Hinata, sang gadis, awalnya hanya tersentak kaget karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentunya lembut dan hal itu dengan sukses menariknya kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, tepatnya ke arah bahu kirinya yang kini tengah mendapatkan sebuah beban ekstra. Awalnya ekspresi Hinata biasa-biasa saja, tapi sejurus kemudian, ketika ia mendapati _'sesuatu yang menyentuh pundaknya'_ itu, rona merah kembali merayap dengan cepat di wajah putihnya.

"Sa..Sas..Sasuke~kun!" Hinata berkata tergagap kepada Sasuke seraya bergerak-gerak panik, berusaha menjauhkan pundaknya. Ia terlalu kaget dan panik dengan posisi Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Hinata yang terbata-bata dan gelagat tubuhnya yang panik membuat bibir Sasuke mau tidak mau sedikit tertarik naik, membentuk seringaian jahil. Matanya ia tutup, menyembunyikan sepasang onyx yang sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan ingin melihat ekspresi panik Hinata dan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah manisnya, kemudian berkata dengan nada mengantuk,

"Berhentilah bergerak-gerak Hinata. Aku lelah dan juga mengantuk jadi biarkan aku tidur sebentar."

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menenangkan diri dan mengurangi kadar rona merah di wajahnya yang sudah memanas. Tapi sepertinya usaha Hinata tidaklah membuahkan hasil, tatkala kepala Sasuke, yang tengah berada di pundaknya, bergerak-gerak. Membuat helaian rambut ravennya bersentuhan dengan kulit wajah Hinata yang kini tambah memerah. Hinata kembali bergerak-gerak gelisah, entah kenapa ia malu sekali dan gugup selalu menyertainya. Hal inilah yang membuat Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya kembali seraya berucap,

"Berhentilah bergerak Hinata atau kucium"

Walaupun Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada datar, tapi Hinata dapat menangkap seringai jahil terpampang di wajah Sasuke ketika ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia, Hinata, hanya bisa bengong dengan ekspresi kosong, sepertinya otak Hinata masih membutuhkan waktu agak lama untuk memproses setiap untaian kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke tadi.

'_Berhentilah bergerak Hinata atau…_

"_atau? atau apa? Kucium?"_

…_.._

…_.._

"_APA DICIUM"_

"EEEEeeeeehhh?" Hinata terpekik agak keras setelah selesai memproses setiap untaian kata yang tadi diucapkan pemuda Uchiha itu. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi ngeri, tapi sepertinya orang yang ia pandangi hanya menampilkan ekspresi mengantuk. Sasuke yang merasa dirinya dipandangi Hinata, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata. Memepertemukan onyxnya yang mengantuk dengan lavender Hinata yang membulat ngeri. Hinata yang merasa malu karena berpandangan dengan Sasuke hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang sedari tadi menempel di wajahnya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkekeh pelan, kemudian kembali meletakkan bobot kepalanya di pundak Hinata, memejamkan matanya seraya berkata dengan nada yang dibuat kecewa,

"Yah, akhirnya kamu diam juga Hinata. Padahal tadi aku sempat berharap kamu tetap akan bergerak-gerak lagi."

.

Kemudian menghela napas lelah seraya berkata,

"Tolong perhatikan jalanya yah, jangan sampai kelewatan!"

Dan pada akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

.

Hinata yang melihat wajah tertidur Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dengan rona merah yang terus saja menggantung di wajah putihnya. Tapi semenit kemudian, senyuman kecil itu memudar, berganti dengan senyuman pahit.

.

.

.

"Kiba…! Hei?" seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna coklat tua berdiri bersedekap dengan wajah menampilkan ekspresi kesal. Ia sedari tadi berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kayu seraya memanggil-mangil nama adik laki-laki kesayangannya.

"Nani?" ucap Kiba malas.

"Ada Hina~chan di luar, turunlah!"

"Ha~h, aku sedang sibuk mau belajar. Jadi tolong jangan menganggu!"

"Eh, kamu ini kenapa sih? Hina~chan datang!"

"Lah, terus?" ucap Kiba masih dengan nada tanpa emosi, datar.

"Aah… sudahlah, aku suruh Hina~chan naik sajalah!" putus sang wanita kemudian beranjak turun menuju ruang tamu.

Kiba yang mendengarnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengangkat kedua bahunya, pertanda kalau ia tidak peduli.

.

.

Tok..Tok..Tok

Suara pintu diketuk halus menyapa indera pendengaran Kiba yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan beberapa buku yang terhampar di atas meja di depannya. Ia menghentikan gerak tangannya, yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menggoreskan pulpennya ke kertas buku, berusaha menahan erangan kekesalan yang hampir saja ia keluarkan.

"Kiba~kun ini aku, Hinata. Boleh aku masuk?" sebuah suara lembut mengalun pelan dari balik pintu kayu tersebut.

"Huh.." Kiba mendengus kesal. _'Aku tahu itu kau Hinata, tanpa perlu kau mengatakannya' _Kiba berkata kesal dalam hati. Hening menyapa, tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar dihasilkan oleh kedua orang manusia yang di batasi oleh dinding bercat coklat dan pintu berbahan kayu tersebut. Jujur saja, suasana hening seperti ini sangat menyakitkan buat gadis berambut indigo yang kini tengah berdiri diam di balik sebuah pintu berbahan kayu seraya menggengam sebuah bungkusan. Selama ia mengenal Kiba dan berkunjung ke sini, suasana hening seperti ini hampir tidak pernah menyapanya. Gadis berambut indigo itu terus menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan air matanya yang hampir tumpah.

'_aku harus kuat, Kiba~kun tidak suka aku menangis'_ Hinata terus membatin seperti itu agar air matanya mau menurut padanya. Setelah merasa cukup tenang dengan air mata yang terkontrol, sang gadis bermata lavender itu kembali berusaha memanggil keberadaan yang berada di balik pintu kayu itu.

"Nande?" akhirnya Kiba mengeluarkan suaranya juga setelah sekian lama diam membisu. Hinata yang mendengarnya menghembuskan napas lega dan tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan, boleh aku masuk?"

"Apa Hana~nee tidak mengatakan padamu kalau aku lagi sibuk, mau belajar?" Kiba membalas dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Hinata yang mendengar bentakan Kiba hanya bisa menghela napas sekali lagi, berusaha untuk tenang. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan ketegaran dirinya kembali, sang indigo kembali berucap dengan nada yang dibuat sedikit bersemangat

"Belajar untuk ujian susulan besok ya? Mau ku bantu?"

"Ya dan tidak." Jawab Kiba datar.

"Eh?" kedua alis Hinata bertaut, bingung.

"Ya, aku belajar untuk ujian susulan besok. Tidak, untuk bantuan mu!"

"Tapi, aku bisa mem…."

"Tidak Hinata, apa kamu tidak dengar?" Kiba berkata dengan nada meninggi, menandakan bahwa sang empunya sedang kesal. Hening menyakitkan kembali menyapa Hinata. Tapi suasana ini tidaklah bertahan lama karena tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara berat mengalun dingin menusuk sistem pendengaran Hinata.

"Kalau kau mau membantu, sebaiknya kau beranjak dari sini…" berhenti sejenak, kemudian,

"Kau menggangu Hinata"

Tepat ketika sillabel terakhir dari mulut Kiba termuntahkan, hati Hinata terasa sesak. Ia merasa kata-kata tersebut mampu menghimpit dadanya, menghambat kerja paru-parunya. Ujung matanya kini memanas, ia sudah tak sanggup menahannya lagi. Maka dari itu, Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari pintu berukiran kayu itu. Ia membungkukkan badan sebentar seraya bergumam, _'gomennasai'_, dan berlalu turun seraya tetap berusaha menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi pecah.

Di bawah, seorang wanita yang dipanggil Hana~nee oleh Kiba hanya bisa tertegun melihat Hinata yang turun seorang diri dengan muka memerah layaknya orang yang menahan tangis. Matanya ia gunakan untuk mengawasi Hinata dalam diam ketika sang gadis indigo meletakkan bungkusan yang tadi dibawanya dan tersenyum tipis untuk pamit pulang. Hana benar-benar bingung dengan Kiba.

'_Tidak biasanya anak itu membuat Hinata seperti ini'_ Hana membatin. Memberikan senyuman menenangkan kepada Hinata, ketika sang gadis akan beranjak meninggalkan pintu depan rumahnya, seraya berkata,

"Kiba pasti sedang ada masalah. Perkataannya jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan menyesal. Jadi tenanglah."

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan kakak perempuan Kiba, yang juga sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu. Mengganguk pelan sebagai jawaban dan mengucapkan terimakasih seraya membungkukkan badan sebagai penutup sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya menjauh, menuju kediamannya.

Setelah kepergian Hinata, Hana yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya menghela napas lelah. Ia bingung dengan sikap Kiba hari ini dan beberapa hari belakangan. Akhirnya setelah menghembuskan napas sekali lagi, ia memutuskan untuk naik dan berbicara kepada Kiba.

'_aku harus tahu jawabannya.' _Tetap Hana dalam hati.

.

.

Di kamar, Kiba mengerang kesal. Ia terus saja memaki-maki dirinya dalam hati. Raut wajahnya begitu tampak menderita, perasaan bersalah begitu menghantuinya tepat beberapa menit ketika ia selesai memuntahkan beberapa kalimat yang sangat tajam. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa begitu tega mengalamatkan kalimat-kalimat itu kepada Hinata.

'_aarrggh…' _Geram Kiba dalam hati.

"Tok…Tok..Tok.."

Bunyi ketukan pintu menginterupsi inner Kiba yang terus saja memaki dirinya sendiri. Kiba terdiam, berusaha mendengarkan siapa yang lagi-lagi mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Ini aku Hana, bisa buka pintunya."

Mendengar suara Hana, Kiba langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi tempatnya berdiam tadi. Memutar kenop pintu kemudian melangkah kembali ke tempat duduknya, di balik meja berwarna merah marun. Sedetik kemudian, pintu kayu itu mengalun terbuka. Menampakkan seorang wanita berusia duapuluhan yang sedang bersedekap dengan ekspresi wajah serius. Ia membawa langkah kakinya menuju kamar yang didominasi warna dan coklat itu seraya berkata,

"Bisa ceritakan padaku, ada apa?"

"Eh?" Kiba yang mendengarkan untaian kata pertama yang mengalun dari mulut Hana setibanya di dalam kamar hanya mengerutkan dahi, tanda tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksud…"

"Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan _Uchiha_?" perkataan Hana yang memotong ucapan Kiba ini sukses membuat tubuh Kiba tersentak kaget. Ia mendecih pelan kemudian melanjutkan,

"Baiklah, tapi sesudah ini kau harus membantuku belajar." Ucap Kiba cuek kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap Hana yang masih berdiri diam di depan pintu.

"Baiklah." Ucap Hana seraya menutup pintu kayu di belakangnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kasur, mendekat ke arah Kiba.

.

.

.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke~kun?"

"Ada apa Hinata~hime? Kau kangen pada ku yah?"

_Blush_, serta merta wajah putih Hinata memerah bak kepiting rebus kala mendengar ucapan terakhir Sasuke tadi. Ia sedikit panik dan tergagap ketika menjawab,

"Ih, ap..apaan sih Sa..Sasuke~kun! Bu..bukan itu, aku mau..eh…"

"Mau apa eh? Mau ngajak kencan yah? Balas Sasuke dengan nada menggoda. Hinata dapat merasakan Sasuke di seberang sana sedang menyeringai jahil setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Bukan Sasuke~kun!" Hinata berteriak cukup keras dengan wajah tetap memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Aku mau pergi ke museum konoha besok, untuk mencari tugas. Tapi karena tidak ada teman, makanya aku mau ngajak Sasuke~kun. Mau?" lanjut Hinata dengan nada sedikit mengharap.

"Aih, kencan di museum. Nggak asyik Hinata!" lagi-lagi Sasuke berkata jahil pada Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang bukan!" balas Hinata denagan nada tinggi. "Kalau tidak mau, yasudah aku ngajak Naruto~kun atau Sakura~chan saja deh" putus Hinata akhirnya.

"Eh, jangan. Siapa bilang aku tidak mau. Jam berapa?" jawab Sasuke cepat.

Hinata tersenyum simpul kemudian melanjutkan, "Jam 10 pagi di depan halte bis. Bagaimana?"

"Hn, baiklah"

"Sudah dulu yah Sasuke~kun. Arigatou sebelumnya. Konbanwa…!" ucap Hinata cepat kemudian memutuskan sambungan sebelum Sasuke sempat menghentikannya.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam setelah hubungan telpon tadi terputus, benda hitam itu akhirnya berbunyi lagi. Membuat sang pemilik yang sedari tadi fokus di depan layar sebuah laptop berwarna putih dengan aksen hitam mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap benda hitam itu yang terus bergerak-gerak seraya menghasilkan sebuah bunyi yang cukup berisik. Ia mengangkat benda tersebut, meletakkannya di tangan kirinya, kemudian membuka flipnya tanpa melihat nama siapa yang tertera di sana.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke~kun?" sapa suara lembut di seberang sana.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya sedikit tersentak kaget, sejurus kemudian menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga guna melihat nama siapa yang kini sedang menelponnya. Ia mengerang kesal dalam hati kemudian menjawab,

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Aku akan ke Konoha besok. Bisa tolong jemput aku di bandara?" jawab suara lembut tadi.

"Besok? Jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jam setengah 10. Bisa?"

"Pagi?" ucap Sasuke setengah berteriak.

Terdengar suara tawa pelan yang mengalun, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke tahu, ia tidak butuh jawaban. Di wajahnya tercetak dengan jelas ekspresi bingung, melambangkan isi hatinya yang kini sedang bimbang. 

To Be Continued

Balas review 

*ichsana-hyuuga : Arigatou na untuk review.a…*bungkukin badan* Penasaran? Wah baguslah^^ itu memang tujuan saya *HOHOHOHO^.^* Baca n RnR lagi yah… Fave? Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu…

*Ai HinataLawliet : Arigatou na untuk review.a...*bungkukin badan* masalahnya? *hem..* silakan baca chap ini. Mudah-mudahan udah mulai nonggol. Kalau di bilang selingkuh sih, bisa iya bisa juga tidak. Ya tunggu sajalah..!^^ *hehehehe* Baca n RnR lagi yah

*ulva-chan : Arigatou na untuk review.a...*bungkukin badan* masalahnya? *hem..* silakan baca chap ini. Baca n RnR lagi yah

*lonelyclover :Kiba bisikin apa ya ditelinga Hina? Silakan tanyak Kiba.a donk, jangan tanya ma saya…! *author ditabok ma reader* apa Sasuke ada fair sama cewek laen? Ya itu juga silakan tebak sendiri…!^^

*Lollytha-chan : Arigatou na untuk review.a...*bungkukin badan* Fave? Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu. Ini udah apdet monggo di baca n jangan lupa RnR lagi ya!

*Azalea Ungu : Arigatou na untuk review.a...*bungkukin badan* penasaran? Silakan cari tahu di chap ini. Baca n RnR lagi yah! Ini dah update.

*uchihyuu nagisa : Arigatou na untuk review.a...*bungkukin badan* ini udah apdet. Baca n RnR lagi yah.

*Youra : Arigatou na untuk review.a...*bungkukin badan* ini udah apdet. Baca n RnR lagi ye!

*Mimi love: Arigatou na untuk review.a...*bungkukin badan* hubungan SasuHina adalah…*dibekep* *udah lepas lagi* baca aja chap ini. Mudah2an jelas. Baca n RnR lagi yah!

*hyuuchiha prinka : Arigatou na untuk review.a...*bungkukin badan* baca n RnR lagi yah!

*OraRi HinaRa : Arigatou na untuk review.a...*bungkukin badan* ini dah apdet. Aku jga suka karakter Kiba yang seperti ini.^^ *ngasih tangan untuk tos ke Hinara~chan* *boleh manggil gini gak?* Baca n RnR lagi yah.

*Hizuka Miyuki : Arigatou na untuk review.a...*bungkukin badan* ini dah apdet. Baca n RnR lagi yah.

* semutbeenhere : Arigatou na untuk review.a...*bungkukin badan* ini dah apdet. Baca n RnR lagi yah.

*YamanakaemO : Arigatou na untuk review.a...*bungkukin badan* emang gaya bahasa Asya bagus? *blushing berat karena dipuji* hounto ni arigatou gozaimasu…! ini dah apdet. Baca n RnR lagi yah.

* Chikuma new : Arigatou na untuk review.a...*bungkukin badan* halo juga Chikuma~chan *gak papakan manggil kayak gini?*^^ moga2 chap ini dah sedikit jelas masalah.a.

Special thanks buat * numpang lewat~san. Arigatou buat review.a. Asya gak anggap ini sebagai flame kok. Jujur asya sadar chap satu mungkin rada bertele-tele karena pada chap satu itu Asya pengen nonjolin tentang rasa penasaran Hina, pertemuan rahasia teman2 mereka dan reaksi Hina yang tak terduga n2 . *aduh bahasa saya amburadul deh* Gomen kalau membosankan. Hounto ni gomennasai yo! Tapi Asya harap Numpang lewat~san mau repiu lagi n menulis apalagi kekurangan chap ini. Asya harap yang ini tidak lah terlalu bertele-tele. Mou ichido, Arigatou gozaimasu.*sambil bungkukin badan*

Dan satu lagi buat Dil~san. Bingung yah dengan cerita.a. coba deh baca chap ini. Moga2 bisa dimengerti! Emang Asya sengaja nyembunyiin konflik.a dulu. *ditaboked readers karena sok misterius* Entar deh dichap selanjut.a. Tapi disini udah mulai keliatan kok…! Mou ichido, Arigatou gozaimasu.*sambil bungkukin badan*

.

Okeh kata terakhir dari Asya, bagi yang penasaran ma apa sih konflik sebenar.a silakan baca chap ini sebagai info awal, dan silakan baca chap2 lain.a untuk lebih memperjelas masalah *itupun kalau masih ada yang mau baca* *pundung dipojokan*

*balik lagi* pertama Asya mohon maap bagi reader yang merasa bosen ma ni fic, jujur I will try my best to fix my fault if you tell me. The way is let your hand work and write down in review. Kedua, banyak dari reviewer yang nanya apakah Sasu n2 selingkuh ato kagak. Nah di sini Asya ingetin dari awal n2 masalah tergantung kalian, para readers yang menilai, it's your opinion. So feel free to say whatever in your mind…

At least, arigatou ne, xie-xie, danke schon, terimakasih, gracias, komauo~yo, thank you for read this fic..^.^

*Gomen kalau banyak bacot* *Bungkukin badan*

Jangan lupa Review yo!^^


End file.
